Thomas the Tank Engine's Big Yellow Treasury
Thomas the Tank Engine's Big Yellow Treasury is a compilation of three books written by Christopher Awdry and illustrated by Ken Stott. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Becky * Nurse * Amy * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (does not speak) * Toby (does not speak) * Barnaby the horse (does not speak) Thomas and the Pony Show Thomas was waiting at the station. He saw Becky and her mother. They climbed aboard, and off Thomas went. Thomas knew Becky very well. He saw her riding her pony a lot. He puffed past the farm where she lives. Her horses name is Barnaby. Thomas will not whistle around the farm as not to scare Barnaby. One day Thomas noticed workers in Fox's Field. They were setting up for a pony show. Thomas wanted to see the pony show because Becky would be there riding Barnaby. So when the day arrived Thomas hummed as he ran down the track to the show, but as he came around a curve, he saw a horse trailer stopped on the side of the road. Becky stood beside the horse trailer looking worried. They had broken down, and Thomas' driver felt sorry for Becky. So when Thomas reached the next station he saw Sir Topham Hatt and a porter. So while Thomas waited, the porter spoke to the guard and Percy arrived pushing a special truck. He carefully coupled it to Clarabel. The guard went to tell Thomas' driver: "Becky was on her way to the Pony Show with Barnaby when her horse trailer broke down. Sir Topham Hatt asked if Thomas would take Barnaby, Becky, and her mother to the show. Her father would wait for the repair truck". So they loaded Barnaby into the truck and then Thomas took off again. Thomas got Becky to the show on time. Thomas watched before he left. Before he left he wondered if Becky would win a prize and sure enough she did. She gave a yellow ribbon to Thomas, as Barnaby had a red one. Thomas Goes to School Everyday when Thomas puffed down his branch line he would pass a village school. Thomas would go around the curve and whistle "Peep, peep! Hello! Here I am.". The children would be playing on the playground. They would stop playing when they heard Thomas. They would run to the wall that separates the track from the school and wave to Thomas. Thomas would like to go to school as he told Percy that he would, but Sir Topham Hatt said "You're far too big to go to school, and far too useful!". Then one afternoon Thomas stopped by the school, but the children did not wave or smile. A group of parents and teachers stood by the school looking serious. A banner read "Save our school from closing down! Come to our Grand Fair!". On the way home Thomas' driver had an idea to bring his two donkeys to the fair and give the children rides. Thomas' fireman said he had a clown costume to wear and make the children laugh. In the shed that night Thomas told Percy and Toby about the school fair. Thomas wanted to help because he would miss seeing the children. The morning of the fair arrived and Thomas' driver told Sir Topham Hatt he had bad news. His donkeys had come down with a bad cough and could not come to the fair. Thomas was to be washed and he would give the kids rides instead. Annie and Clarabel were decorated with balloons for the fair. Thomas puffed to the fair. When Thomas arrived the playground was busy. His fireman was there making the children laugh. They sold cupcakes and tea. There were games to play and competitions to win. Thomas was the main attraction because he could give rides and the children loved that. Sir Topham Hatt announced they had raised enough money to save the school and everyone cheered. Thomas was delighted he helped save the school. Henry Goes to the Hospital One morning when Henry was waiting at the station he saw a nurse. She was going to work at the hospital as she told Henry's driver. Everyday the nurse was there and then one morning she was not there. They did all they could to wait for her, but it was time to go and the train left without her. One day it was a stormy day and the rain fell as Henry travelled slowly down the line. At the station the signal said stop. Henry's driver looked out of the cab to see what was wrong, but they had been held up far too long. A little girl named Amy had hurt her leg and the ambulance was stuck in the mud, Henry was needed. Henry was delighted to help the girl. She was carried to a coach on a stretcher and the nurse was with her. The nurse was assuring her everything would be all right. Henry set off when everything was ready. He travelled carefully so that Amy would not hurt her leg again. At the station near the hospital another ambulance met Amy and the nurse to take them to the hospital. The nurse showed Amy an X-Ray of her leg. Her ankle was not broken, only sprained. The nurse called her a lucky girl and bandaged Amy's ankle. Amy wanted to go home on Henry's train. The nurse said to ask her mother. They went to the station to thank Henry and so did Sir Topham Hatt. Henry was proud. Sir Topham Hatt called him a really useful engine just like Thomas. Category:Books Category:Compilation Releases